


Shower

by niniwp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, apology, bottom!chanyeol, soft smut, top!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniwp/pseuds/niniwp
Summary: With Baekhyun around, one can never shower alone.





	Shower

The morning was a pleasant one for Chanyeol as he awoke to a peacefully sleeping Baekhyun, his soft breathing very audible and very adorable. He took a second to reflect on how quickly he'd fallen in love with the smaller, without really getting to know him. He wanted that to change, so he took some time to think about what he and Baekhyun could do to get closer today.

When the smaller eventually stirred, the giant smiled at him through bright eyes and curved lips. Baekhyun savored that image, because he'd taken it for granted these past few days. They both had a sincere lack of sleep knowing that they'd wake up without the other, and while it scared them both to see how inseparable they were it also made their appreciation for each other stronger.

"Good morning," the wide-eared male smiled, grazing his thumb over the smaller's cheek.

Baekhyun shut his eyes and hoped that this feeling would never leave them. Just yesterday the two were broken down, exhausted, and sobbing by themselves. This morning they were next to each other as if nothing had happened, even though they both still felt the sliver of hurt from before. Chanyeol still feared that Baekhyun really believed he didn't love him, and Baekhyun still feared Chanyeol would rather be with someone else.

But they both pushed those thoughts aside as they stared at each other's perfect faces, features barely outlined by lack of light, and admired the beauty of their partner. Baekhyun leaned up and planted a kiss on Chanyeol's lips, which wasn't anything new for them, but the taller just wasn't expecting it. It almost made Baekhyun sad, how Chanyeol still shivered in response to his touch.

How he was still scared.

After Baekhyun pulled away the giant cupped his face again, pulling him back in for another soft kiss before reaching over and turning the lamp resting on his nightstand on. The soft orange glow provided enough light for the two to stand up without fear of falling over in the dark basement. The smaller tucked his chin near his shirt and smiled broadly, biting onto the soft fabric of his boyfriend's tee shirt as he glanced back at him.

Chanyeol lifted himself off the bed first before proceeding into his bathroom, his slim and slightly toned back making an appearance through the soft glow of the basement. The smaller rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn, and played with the carpet under his feet. He quite liked that Chanyeol stayed in his house's basement rather than an actual bedroom; it'd make what they do slightly more difficult.

Not that he'd mind shutting Chanyeol up.

Baekhyun pondered several things for a moment, heard the drumming of water hitting the tub, and considered his options. It had been a while, and maybe this would be a good way to apologize? It was a risky (and partially selfish) idea, he wondered if this would ruin or enhance their relationship. He didn't want to do anything more to jeopardize his relationship with the love of his life.

But damn, was he horny.

Deciding that, in the end, he really didn't care and just missed the feeling of being bare against Chanyeol, Baekhyun sneakily slipped off the bed and walked purposefully over to the bathroom. Just as the smaller was about to twist the brass doorknob, he glanced over the the door at the top of the stairs. Biting his lip, he decided locking it would probably be a safer bet than risking one of Chanyeol's parents seeing the bathroom door shut and both of them missing.

After jumping up the stairs and pressing in the lock, he jumped quickly yet carefully down them before reeling in the bathroom doorknob. The door creaked open a little bit, but it wasn't louder than the hiss of the showerhead. Steam enveloped his face and he began to sweat. Peeling off his clothing, which were extremely uncomfortable to sleep in, he tilted his head a little, wondering how he should approach this.

He noticed Chanyeol's large outline and tried to hold in a laugh when he saw that the giant was actually taller than his showerhead, "Chanyeol?" He decided to ask for permission rather than risking getting knocked out by a startled giant.

Chanyeol was startled anyways, and the sound of something dropping could be heard audibly, "Fuck. Yes, Baek?"

"Can I come in?" Baekhyun smirked and bit his smile a little, watching as the taller brushed against his curtains to pick up whatever dropped. The tall brunet's breath hitched very audibly in response, but he still contemplated for a second.

Baekhyun didn't give him time to think any longer before he brushed the end of the curtain, lifting it to come in anyways.

Chanyeol whisked around, his hair matted against his face and toned abdomen drawn out by the water droplets. As soon as he saw Baekhyun the soap that he had previously dropped fell once again, and the smaller flashed him a look. Chanyeol gazed back at him, already semi-hard from Baekhyun's risque appearance.

"I'm not picking that up," Baekhyun tried to stifle a laugh, but it was still heard and Chanyeol just kept his eyes widened. "Well neither am I!" Chanyeol motioned towards the bar of soap that was whisking around merrily on the floor of the tub.

"You act like I'm gonna ram my dick into you as soon as you bend over!" Baekhyun covered his mouth with his hand, laughing hard. Chanyeol smiled at his cute boyfriend and squatted skillfully to grab the soap.

Little did he know that his skills were overrated.

As the taller bent down, the proximity of his face to Baekhyun's hardening erection was extremely close. He shifted his gaze back to Baekhyun, who's breathing suddenly sped.

Chanyeol decided fuck it and traced his pointer finger over the tip of Baekhyun's dick which responded enthusiastically. The giant just knew his blond boyfriend was beet red, and decided to tease him as he reached for the soap and ran it over Baekhyun's back legs working up to his ass.

Wondering how far he could take this, Chanyeol shifted the squat to his knees and set the soap aside. Grasping Baekhyun's butt firmly with both hands, he smiled as he received a moan in response from the smaller. He loved hearing him moan, especially when it was his name or how good he was doing. More than anything in this world, Chanyeol loved being with Baekhyun. Whether he was naked or clothed, he was the most beautiful man alive.

"Chanyeol... don't tease me," Baekhyun looked to the side, and shut his eyes. He was surprised when he felt the giant's lips pressed onto his neck and opened his brown saucers to see a very needy and hungry look burning in the other's copper eyes.

"I want you, Baek," Chanyeol groaned when the smaller shifted their position, and began sucking love-bites onto his shoulder and collarbones. He was hungry, you could see it in his gaze, he craved the feeling of lust and compassion that they once had. He wanted something more, he wanted something meaningful. He needed love.

"What do you want from me, baby?" Baekhyun got out as he ran his hands up and down the curves of Chanyeol's body, interlocking one of their hands together sweetly as he kissed his chest. Chanyeol groaned in response, running his hands through his boyfriend's wet hair, and pulled his head up to meet his gaze. 

The smaller just smiled sweetly, running one of his hands around Chanyeol's body, "Use your words, doll."

The taller whimpered when he felt the blond's other hand graze his dick ever-so-briefly, "Please... I can't wait anymore." He whined, writhing against the tile as Baekhyun's hand pumped him slowly and deeply. He was brimming with lust, with the need to be filled by his boyfriend. 

"I need to know just what you want from me," the smaller continued, his hot breath fanning against Chanyeol's cold chest, seeing as how he was pinned farthest from the water. The cascade of the showerhead echoed behind them, thumping against the back of Baekhyun's knees and the residue ricocheting off Chanyeol's face and arms. The taller's knees buckled as he thrusted a little into the smaller's hand, his neediness not going unnoticed by the smaller.

"You, Baek... I want you inside me, please," he cried out, gasping with each hard and drawn out pump from his boyfriend's dainty hands. "Turn around," Baekhyun ordered, trailing kisses around Chanyeol's shoulder and back as he watched him turn, and readjusted their hand-hold. "Now, baby, I want you to be a good boy and listen, okay?" The blond soothed out, his other hand removed from the taller's dick and now rubbing soft circles into his back, "Can you do that?"

"Y-yes... Anything you say," Chanyeol moaned against the tile, shifting his face a little so he could partially see behind him, to where he watched his blond boyfriend crouch low and level with his ass. He outwardly groaned in proximity, making his boyfriend snicker with a little "so needy for me" which only worked the taller up further. 

"Use one of your hands to spread, okay? I can't use both of mine because I want to hold your hand, so we're gonna work together. Don't let go," Baekhyun kissed his plump cheek before looking up at the taller's gaze, "Okay?"

Chanyeol nodded and moved to comply, using his left hand to spread and feeling as Baekhyun used his on the other side. He hissed at the cool air enveloping his hole as the smaller blew a little and finally circled it with his tongue. "Ah! Baek!" Chanyeol moaned out when the smaller laid the flat of his tongue against his entrance, licking rhythmically and deeply around the pink muscle.

"You okay? Can I keep going?" The smaller squeezed his hand, still locked with his, to make sure he was doing alright. They hadn't done this in quite a while ever since their fight, and even before then it had been some time.

"Y-yes! Please!" The giant squeezed his hand back, shutting his eyes against the cool tile he had to lean his whole body against to keep himself upright seeing as how both of his hands were occupied. The smaller rubbed his thumb over his ass, "So good. You're amazing, Chanyeol. Taste so good." 

And Chanyeol could've cum right there, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, letting out moans and whines of satisfaction and pleasure from the praise he was receiving.

Baekhyun smiled a little against his ass before sucking softly onto the hole, causing a loud whimper to ring from Chanyeol's mouth. He knew exactly how much his baby adored praise and he loved giving it. There was no better feeling than letting his boyfriend know just how incredibly loved he was. He pushed hard against the ring with his tongue, and almost grinned in satisfaction when it slipped past the muscle and a moan echoed throughout the bathroom. He thrust his tongue in and out very slowly and agonizingly, feeling as much of Chanyeol as he could and making sure the taller knew he was working his hardest. This was his apology.

He slipped his dainty finger next to his tongue, trying to use as much spit as possible to make this easier for Chanyeol. "B-Baekhyun!" A cry rang, followed by loud moans.

"Do you need to let go of my hand, baby? Do you need to hold yourself up?" Baekhyun slid his tongue out to speak, still thrusting in slowly with his forefinger.

"Y-yes... I'm sorry," Chanyeol let go unwillingly, and immediately shoved his hand against the wall to try and support himself. His legs were quivering and Baekhyun had added another finger. "Nothing to be sorry for, baby," the blond used his free hand to trace up and down the taller's sides, "nothing to be sorry for. You're a good boy."

"I love you," the taller cried, entranced in pleasure and complete ecstacy as the smaller barely plunged against his prostate but still brushed it each time he thrust his fingers in.

Baekhyun grinned, his other hand holding softly and delicately onto his baby's hips, "I love you too, baby. So much."

"I'm... I'm gonna..."

At this, Baekhyun quickly removed his fingers, giving himself a few pumps before standing up and lining himself with Chanyeol's entrance, "Not yet, baby."

He pushed his tip in slowly, before pulling all the way back out. He made sure he was okay before he continued, caressing his shoulder and squeezing his hand tight. Chanyeol's cries must've been audible all the way in the kitchen, Baekhyun was sure of it. He continued the torment of plunging just his tip in before he himself couldn't handle it anymore.

Slowly, he thrust his complete being in, and grasped Chanyeol's hand softly with his own, seeing as he now had a free one. He pressed his body against him, filling him up, as he suckled behind his ear and whispered sweetly into it, "I love you. So good for me."

He pulled back out agonizingly slow, and thrust back in even slower. They'd never fucked this sensually before, and each time Baekhyun slowly thrust in and hit against Chanyeol's prostate, he'd leave it there for a few seconds before continuing his torment. The taller was a whining, crying mess beneath the blond.

"Oh... please, Baek. Please go faster," Chanyeol cried out, wishing that his stubborn boyfriend would comply for both of their sakes.

"Baby, you should've just said so," the blond grinned against his boyfriend's neck, starting to rock his hips and snap them harder and faster against Chanyeol. The giant now writhed beneath his boyfriend, and Baekhyun used his free hand to support his body weight. Each time the smaller would hit right at Chanyeol's prostate and his speed caused it to be a nonstop continuous pounding. The taller was in heaven, drool falling against the white tile.

He pushed and writhed against the shower walls, crying out Baekhyun's name with each powerful and sensual thrust he provided, moaning at the suckling Baekhyun was doing on his shoulder as he twisted one of his nipples with his free hand. You could hear the thumping in the hollow of the walls when the smaller sped up the pace, thrusting wildly and sharply against Chanyeol's prostate.

Chanyeol began to groan louder, "B-Baekhyun... I can't hold it." His body shuddered and he clenched hard against his boyfriend's dick, who whimpered in response. He thrust and wiggled his body against the wall to get friction, and nearly screamed at the pleasure it all was providing him.

"That's okay, baby, that's okay. Cum for me," Baekhyun said, softly stroking the taller's face with his free hand, now lifted from the taller's waist. His soft demeanor and actions contrasted how animalistically he was thrusting inside his over pleasured boyfriend.

Immediately, at his permission, the taller's knees buckled sharply and he shuddered harshly against the tile, releasing against the wall and throwing his head back in a silent scream as his boyfriend pounded wildly inside him chasing his own release.

Baekhyun groaned loudly as he pushed faster, harder, and deeper inside his boyfriend. Chanyeol whined and squirmed from the oversensitivity, and clenched his boyfriend's hand hard to let him know it was too much. He pulled out, beginning to jack himself off with his free hand, but Chanyeol quickly protested, "No... please! Please cum inside of me, Baekhyun, please!"

His begs were enough for Baekhyun to turn him around, hoist one leg over his hips, and began thrusting back inside of him. He interlocked their lips in a sweet embrace as Chanyeol held on from his oversensitivity. The smaller stopped kissing him, leaving their lips touching as his mouth hung open in a silent moan as he suddenly halted his thrusting.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun release inside of him, and he kissed below his ears and around his neck until his boyfriend recovered. The smaller gripped his chin and soothed him into a deep kiss, slowly pulling out of his body.

"I love you, Baekhyun."

"I love you so much more, Chanyeol."

**Author's Note:**

> more of this over at my wattpad @niniwp
> 
> do you guys prefer chanbaek or baekyeol?
> 
> and hard smut or soft smut?
> 
> im experimenting trying to see which is more popular by posting very different contrasting works... so we'll find out i suppose lol


End file.
